1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for adjusting the shock absorption characteristics of a strut-type motor vehicle suspension system, and a method of using the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of tools and adjusting wrenches have been disclosed in the past which permit adjustment of automotive components, such as engine tappets. Examples of such tools may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,905; 2,358,249; 2,566,543; 2,637,229, and 2,790,343. While such tools employ the basic concept of coaxially mounted nut and bolt engaging members, none of the potential devices is suitable for the present purpose of adjusting strut-type independent suspension systems. Moreover, to the best of my knowledge, there is no presently commercially available tool for adjusting the shock absorption characteristics of vehicle suspension systems, particularly on foreign built cars, without completely removing the shock absorber from its mounting.